


An Unlikely Interaction

by ThatGhostGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billy Batson needs love, Bruce Wayne is Barely in This, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostGirl/pseuds/ThatGhostGirl
Summary: Billy Batson has a bad feeling about a gala being held at Fawcett City's convention hall, and decides to go under the guise of a small-time mini reporter Billy Batson. Hopefully it's just a bad feeling, and nothing will go down tonight. Who knows! Maybe he'll even make a friend... or maybe Dr. Thaddeus Sivana will ruin everything.(Billy Batson is amazing and deserves more attention)
Relationships: Billy Batson & Dick Grayson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	An Unlikely Interaction

Billy wasn’t used to events as he never really got to go to any before. Sure, he’d go to a small league party or a festival held in town, but those are usually casual and Billy can kinda blend into the crowd or let loose. Today, however, he had a job to do. There was a gala being held at Fawcett City’s Convention Hall and Billy had a feeling that something was going to happen. So, using his skills as a young reporter for the local radio station, he managed to get inside the gala. He even managed to get a somewhat good looking suit, but he still felt rather poor amongst all the rich. Rich people from all over seemed to be at this party, so Billy wasn’t really that surprised when he got the feeling that something will happen. 

Currently, Billy was by himself leaning against a wall. He was sick of people ignoring him for having too low a status, or being an outlet for people to talk about themselves and inflate their ego just because he worked for Whiz Radio. He kept one eye open for any suspicious persons or waiters, but so far the gala was going pretty well. 

“Hi, my name is Dick Grayson.”, someone said. Billy jumped and turned to see a boy, maybe around 13 years old. He had black hair, blue eyes, a very expensive suit on, and a welcoming smile as he held out his hand. Billy was as to why this kid was talking to him, but shook his hand anyways. 

“My name’s Billy. Billy Batson.”, Billy said. 

“Really now? That’s a great name.”

“Thank you?”

Billy wasn’t quite sure how to react to Dick. It seemed that Dick was smiling and holding back laughter at the mention of his name, but it didn’t seem like he knew anything concerning Captain Marvel. It might have just been his name that was funny. They talked for what seemed like an hour and Billy was beginning to enjoy himself. He smiled a bit too, when he felt a strong ache in his stomach. That was never a good sign.

“Billy? What’s wrong?”, Dick asked. Billy suddenly went pale and scared when just a second ago he was smiling with Dick. 

“Something is coming…”, Billy said. His breathing quickened at the thought, and turned towards the crowd of people before him. So far, nothing has changed. Everyone was still enjoying themselves and talking, and nothing seems to be wrong. But Billy knew just how quickly everything can change for the worse. Scanning the crowd again, he met eyes with a man in a brown suit. He was an older man with graying hair, but he was rather short. “Thaddeus.”

Thaddeus smiled at Billy, before waving a hand to the waiter and walking into the crowd of people. And there was no way Billy was just going to let him walk away, he had to be the cause of this bad feeling.

“Billy!”, Dick yelled, but Billy already ran away to the crowd. A man in a black suit shot up at Dick’s yell and watched with wary look as Billy ran.

“Excuse me. Sorry.”, Billy said. Pushing his way through the crowd may not have been the best idea. Billy couldn’t bring himself to literally push people aside, so he opted for squeezing through the crowd in hopes of catching up to Thaddeus’s vanishing figure. A couple people reacted poorly to Billy, but he paid no mind. “Where did he go?”

A shot rang out in the middle of the room. Billy watched as the crowd broke apart and run to the walls, leaving only a few brave souls (including himself) in plain sight. He now got a good look at Thaddeus, who was leading a group of waiters in the charge. Thaddeus was also pointing a finger to the ceiling and a woman next to him was holding a gun in the same fashion. She lowered the gun towards Billy. 

“Hello... Billy.”, Thaddeus said after a pause.

“Hi Thaddeus.”, Billy spat back.

“It seems you knew I would be here.”

“Not really. I just knew something was going to happen here.” Billy looked at the crowd, and saw Thaddeus’s henchmen making the rounds and taking valuables. He also noticed that Dick wasn’t there, he wasn’t hurt was he? “Why are you here anyways Thaddeus? I thought you were above common theft.”

“I have to make money somehow. Building robots takes time, and money.”

“You’re not going to get away with this.”

“Yes I will. And you won’t be able to stop me.” 

One henchman snuck up behind Billy, and Billy noticed too late. He couldn’t even begin to run or say ‘shazam’ before he was picked up and a hand covered his mouth. Billy struggled against the man’s grip, but only managed to squirm slightly. He wasn’t strong as normal Billy Batson, he needed Captain Marvel.

“Hey Old Man! I think it’s time you got your beauty sleep!”, a younger voice yelled out to Thaddeus. A boy wearing red, green and yellow clothing, Robin?, swung from the ceiling and kicked the woman’s gun away. She growled and lunged at Robin, only to end up on her back unconscious. Thaddeus roared in anger at another threat, another CHILD.

“Men, attack that pesky bird!”, Thaddeus said, but he got no reply. He turned and saw all his men unconscious behind him, with Batman standing over him. Thaddeus shrunk back at the bat’s glare, and turned his gaze away. Thaddeus smiled to see the remaining henchman and Billy. “You wouldn’t dare hurt me Batman.”, Thaddeus said. 

“Why not?”, Batman asked, raising a fist to Thaddeus only to stop at the sound of a gun clicking. Batman and Robin both turned to see the last of the henchmen with an arm around Billy’s neck and a gun against his head. 

“Billy…”, Robin muttered, scared for Billy’s life. He thought Billy was a great kid, he knew something wrong was going to happen and he was right. “Let him go!”

Meanwhile, Billy was working hard at kicking and struggling his way out of the henchman's grasp. It’d be easier if he was Captain Marvel, but what would Batman think if he found out? There were also way too many people here. 

“Stop moving kid,” the man holding him whispered before focusing his attention back at the dynamic duo. Billy, with the threat of a gun on his head, finally stopped. From behind Thaddeus more henchmen, where did he get these?, appeared and pointed their guns at the duo. Billy started to panic, he needed a plan.

“Tsk, tsk. Poor Billy Batson. Always at the wrong place at the wrong time, I always say,” Thaddeus said, walking away from the duo, beckoning his henchmen to follow him. Billy kept glaring at Thaddeus, now knowing he couldn’t do much about his situation. He turned his head slightly, and locked eyes with Robin, who was slowly reaching for a batarang on his belt. Billy looked back to Thaddeus, whose back was still turned, and the henchmen holding him and pointing guns at Batman and Robin. Suddenly he had a plan. Hopefully, he can avoid bullets quick enough.

Taking the moment to his advantage, he bit down on the henchman’s hand. Soon a metallic taste filled his mouth and the henchman dropped him. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-” he yelled, getting ready to pull the trigger and kill the kid, but Billy had already turned to corner where Thaddeus disappeared to. ‘I hope Batman can stop those henchmen’ Billy thought.

* * *

“Stop Sivana!” Billy yelled, watching as Thaddeus was entering one of his flying machines. Thaddeus stopped midway and glared at Billy.

“Men, hurry and stop him! We don’t want any annoyances coming!!” Thaddeus ordered. The remaining henchmen raised their guns at the kid, and Billy watched as some were hesitant to killing a child. But it didn’t matter, in one second Billy dived behind a pillar next to him, and called for the wizard.

“SHAZAM!!”

The battle was quick. Within minutes Captain Marvel managed to stop the henchmen and capture Dr. Thaddeus Sivana before he even had a chance. He quickly tied up the bad guys, before turning towards the fight happening inside. He barely took a step forward, though, when both Batman and Robin walked out the door and watched him with narrowed eyes. 

“Where’s Billy?!” Robin asked, glaring at the intruding super hero. Captain Marvel smiled slightly, so Robin cared about him. That was nice. 

“Oh, he’s safe now. Took him away from here before I kicked bad guy butt,” Captain Marvel said, smiling at the now relieved look Robin had. Captain Marvel nodded to Batman, super heroes had to respect each other after all, and turned to pick up Thaddeus. “Hey, thanks for the help inside Batman. I’d like to think both Billy and I appreciate it,” he smiled and flew out to take Thaddeus jail. 


End file.
